


sweater weather

by stonypilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, i still don't know how to tag, like a whoooole lot of teasing, poe is just really sexy, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonypilot/pseuds/stonypilot
Summary: "use the sleeves of my sweaterlet's have an adventure"
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> sweater weather season is here and so am i bringing this piece i wrote back in july, when it was sweater weather season where i live. this is where "expectations exceeded" came from. you don't have to read that one to read this. hope you guys like it! also. there _might_ be some Spanish-speaking poe here. idk.

It was an ordinary afternoon, extremely monotonous and empty of activities, as the whole quarantine has been since its beginning, and Finn is returning home after a quick trip to the market. He walks slowly, taking advantage of the fresh (albeit cold) air of the empty streets, as the social distancing remains - even after three months in.

The second wave of the pandemic had started, and honestly, Finn couldn't take it anymore. The first few months of quarantine had been bad enough, but at least he could occupy himself with things he wasn’t used to doing. That it only worked for a while though, and now he spends his days walking around the house and reading synopses on Netflix - since he is never in the mood to watch anything through. 

He began to quicken his pace as he felt the cold wind bounce and the sky close. It would rain a lot in a matter of minutes, and the last thing he wanted was to get soaked on the way. The whole social distancing thing itself was stressing him enough and his day hasn’t been exactly good for Finn to allow himself the luxury of getting wet.

After struggling to open the door to his temporarily shared apartment (while the pandemic lasted) with his boyfriend, he left the groceries on the kitchen counter and ran off to take a shower. Every time Finn left the house, he felt that his body was covered with a layer of virus that would only come out after he took a long hot shower, which was no sacrifice in such cold weather. As he approached the bathroom, he came across Poe who had just stepped out of his own bath.

Poe had a white towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet with a few curls hanging on his forehead, a few drops of water here and there on his torso and back. Always a wonderful sight to see.

Finn isn't sure how long he stared at him, but he noticed the shy smile that formed on his boyfriend's lips, who asked casually:

“Like what you see?”

Finn lets out a breath as he looks him up and down, and with his eyes fixed on the towel knot (which was too low at his waist,  _ too  _ low for his own sake), he replies:

“Damn, absolutely.” He licks his lips, feeling his mouth water, then smirks.

“Don't you dare look at me like that ...

“Yes, I do.” Finn replies, looking into Poe's brown eyes. Poe just answers,

“Go take your shower and I’ll take care of cleaning the groceries.” Finn takes a few seconds to react, still with his eyes lost on the other man's body. “Come on Finn, shower so I can put my hands on you”. Poe gives his boyfriend a wink as he leaves for the bedroom. That simple, common gesture between the two makes Finn's head spin and his face warm.

He and Poe always flirt like that, even after more than a year of dating. So that little wink shouldn't cause the reaction it does in Finn's body. But for some reason - Finn believes it is the quarantine messing with his emotions - it makes his cock flutter in his pants. He takes his towel and finally takes his shower.

***

About an hour later, Poe is locked in his room reading. With the pandemic, his work had become basically bureaucratic, which made him even more tired than when dealing with everything personally. Luckily, there were no scheduled video conference meetings on that day. Since he finished all his work before lunch, he had the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted.

However, the book he was reading got too boring, and suddenly the room seemed too small, and Poe was starting to feel more and more restless. He wanted to go out on the balcony and watch the neighborhood, but the strong, freezing wind made him give up on the idea. He thought about continuing to read and eventually falling asleep, but he felt too tense to do so. He then decided to close the book and put his headphones on one of his playlists for rainy days, maybe playing a bit of guitar.

After a few minutes he put the guitar aside --still feeling restless-- and took his cigarette pack and his lighter, walked towards the living room and threw himself heavily on the couch. Finn was there, sitting in the big leather chair on the opposite side of the room. Poe took a cigarette out of the package and held it between his fingers.

With the TV control in hand, Finn repeated his routine of browsing through Netflix, reading synopsis after synopsis, without committing himself to any of the programs available there. Outside, the wind howled and the few trees on the street swayed violently, its branches tangling in the electrical wires. The rain started to fall, very slowly, thin drops marking the window glass diagonally due to the wind. 

Across the room, coincidentally, the music that played at a considerably loud volume on Poe's headphones - loud enough for Finn to hear from his chair - described exactly the moment and his own thoughts as he looked at the other man there.

_ “All these raindrops falling down my window _

_ Got me wishing that we did the things we didn't do _

_ And right now I wanna sex you, baby...” _

Once again, the quarantine idleness and his confused senses made Finn's body shiver. The sound of raindrops falling heavily against the roof, the beat of the song coming from the curly-haired man's headphones, added to the sight of that same man lying unpretentiously, his legs spread, his eyes closed to feel the music, his head bobbing gently following the beat, one hand holding the cigarette between his fingers, the other holding the lighter. It was absolutely casual.

But for Finn, at that moment, it was extraordinarily sexy. That took him back to the moment he came home a few hours earlier, he remembered how extremely attractive his boyfriend looked with his hair still wet, his body sparkling with the steam of his bath. He was far from him, but he could have sworn that if he concentrated, he would be able to smell the fragrance of his aquatic perfume coming off of him. Poe was intoxicating and Finn never seemed to get used to it.

“Babe?” Poe calls, bringing Finn back to reality.

“Yes?”

“Is everything okay? Is there anything weird on me?” Poe asks as he takes his hands to random parts of his body, as if looking for something. “You're staring.”

“Oh no. You’re fine.  _ So fine _ . I was just looking at you, is all.”

Poe once again grins shyly, feeling his cheeks burn up a bit. He holds up the cigarette and the lighter in his hands.

“Is it okay if I smoke here? I would go outside, but-”

“Of course, no need to ask.” Finn interrupts him. “I’m gonna get a glass of wine, do you want some?”

“Sure, thanks.”

Poe is lighting his cigarette when Finn gets back with two empty glasses and a bottle of red wine in hand. Finn serves his boyfriend and himself and sits back in the armchair, still wandering through the Netflix catalog. Occasionally he watches her boyfriend inhaling his cigarette, slowly releasing the smoke and sipping his wine.  _ What a sight _ , Finn thinks.

Time goes by and while Poe tastes his wine calmly and even with a certain class, Finn takes it as if he hadn’t had a drink in months and when he realizes it, he’s in his third glass. He knew well the effect that wine had on him and that was exactly what he wanted. The cold weather, free time and his unbelievably handsome boyfriend only made him think about one thing. So, why the hell not? He finds a random sitcom and presses play, trying to pay attention while drinking, giggling more and more, feeling loose.

Across the room, Poe is heading for his second glass of wine. He pours it and returns to the sofa, sitting up more correctly, and when he is about to light a second cigarette, the power goes out.

“Ah, fuck.” Finn grumbles in the dark. As if the endless boredom of quarantine weren't enough, Finn would have to deal with it with no power.

  
  


After lighting candles and distributing them around the house, Finn was back in his chair clutching his glass of wine, now watching the man in front of him intently, without the distraction from the TV. Poe took one of the candles next to him on the couch and used it to light his second cigarette. Finn was fully aware of the wine effect on his body when he felt it heat up, even as the house temperature dropped due to the blackout. Poe could only be doing it on purpose. The music playing on his headphones sounded even clearer.

_ “Use the sleeves of my sweater _

_ Let’s have an adventure” _

Poe tapped his foot on the floor to the song while taking a long drag on his cigarette and letting out the smoke gently, his lips redder than usual due to the chilly weather. Finn was one step away from going crazy.

Poe raised the glass of wine to his lips, taking a sip of the drink, and then closed his eyes, tilting his head back, resting it on the back of the sofa when he felt his glass being taken from his hand, followed by a weight on his lap. Poe quickly opened his eyes and found his boyfriend right there, straddling him, his eyes fixed on his own.

“Uhm… Babe?” Poe laughs, slightly confused. Finn knows the effect that this simple gesture has on his boyfriend. He doesn't answer, just takes the cigarette from Poe's fingers and takes a drag, keeping eye contact with the man beneath him the whole time. The other man feels like his body could melt just by looking at him. “ _ Fuck. _ ” He whispers, breathlessly, when Finn brings his lips close to his, and Poe  acquiescents and takes all the smoke coming from his boyfriend's lips. Finn takes his hands up to his sunkissed neck and slightly tilts his head, taking his pink lips in a warm, steamy kiss.

_ “‘Cause it’s too cold for you here _

_ And now”  _

Poe is bewildered. The taste of tobacco and wine in the mouth of the man sitting on his lap followed by his cold hand holding his neck in a clear, but tender gesture of possession made a very familiar chill rise in his stomach. His hands automatically went to his partner's ass, caressing and squeezing it, savoring the feeling of holding this man in his arms, who was now, on that cold, rainy afternoon, making him lose control very quickly.

The kiss deepened as Poe took his hands inside Finn's sweater. The cold touch of his hands on Finn's bare back caused him to detach himself from Poe's lips for a few seconds, hanging his head back in a sigh of pleasure, which Poe took advantage of to attack his neck. His tongue traced the path from his collarbone to his earlobe, suckling on the skin all the way through, feeling goosebumps rise all over Finn’s body with the gesture, and he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips. He loved the power he had over Finn.

Without further ado, Poe brought his left hand up to the bulge in Finn's pants, and parted his lips from his neck, taking some distance to watch his boyfriend's reactions while he touched Finn’s cock. The cigarette that was still in Finn's fingers, almost completely consumed by the ashes, was taken to his own mouth, dragging one last time. The man beneath him felt like he could explode just from watching that. Poe let out a laugh, while shaking his head in disbelief.

“Oh no, you did not just do that…”

Poe's hand frees Finn's member from his pants and starts touching him slowly, while his free hand grips the back of Finn’s neck so that Poe could stare right in his eyes as he teased the other man. Poe touched him gently, very slowly, provoking him, who groaned softly when he felt Poe's thumb running around the tip of his cock, releasing pre-cum. Poe smiled again, completely entranced by the reactions of his own ebony god, coming in for another kiss, biting and sucking his partner's bottom lip and pulling away just to put his thumb covered in pre-cum on Finn’s tongue, who gladly accepted and sucked on Poe's finger, moaning with pleasure, almost relief.

Poe could only think how sexy that was. He bit his own lip as he wondered the things they would do from that moment until the moment when they extinguished themselves with tiredness.

“You're so fucking hot.” He said as he wrapped Finn in his arms, bringing their bodies together, lowering one hand to Finn's ass while he rocked his hips back and forth to Poe’s, pressing their erections together. His fingers intertwined in Poe's curls, pulling back the other man’s head slightly as his mouth kissed his jaw, following his chin line and rising up to the lips, still rolling his hips against Poe's, who sighed heavily, letting out a groan or two with the shocks of pleasure pulsing through his body.

Poe's hands pulled the hem of Finn's sweater up, taking it off and throwing it on the floor. His mouth went down to his partner's muscular chest, delighting in the smooth skin, leaving bites as he went towards Finn's nipples, a very sensitive spot for him. When he felt Poe's teeth lightly nip at the spot, Finn intensified his strokes against Poe's erection, his moans growing louder and more constant. Poe wanted more. The heat of their bodies contrasted with the pouring rain outside, and as the sky darkened the candles in the room burned brighter, giving Finn's body a glow that Poe could only describe as celestial.

Finn stopped the movement of his hips to remove Poe's shirt, then kissed him shortly after, going down to his neck, kissing his collarbone lightly. He descended from Poe's lap and dropped to his knees between Poe’s legs as he went down all over his torso, kissing and nipping here and there and Poe squirmed, his body shivering with arousal. Finn knew Poe's body as well as he knew his own. He knew exactly where to touch, how to touch to create the most varied reactions and the other man was hardly able to resist - not that he wanted to resist anyway. He just closed his eyes and gave himself to his boyfriend once more, while Finn slowly moved down his chest, kissing every inch of skin, passing over his nipples, nibbling and kissing, Poe's breathing heavier by the second with all his teasing - and Finn didn't plan stopping anytime soon.

  
  


Poe felt so good and so restless at the same time, he didn't know if he wanted to relax and enjoy the sensations or grab Finn and stop his teasing, making him get to the point already. His chest rose and fell in his deep breaths, he felt his body warm, his hands were everywhere and nowhere. When Finn finally reached the bottom of his belly, slowly kissing and sucking the skin beneath his navel, Poe let out a loud moan that described both pleasure and haste. He raised his hands to his hair, pulling slightly. When Finn raised his eyes to Poe's face, Finn couldn't help a little smirk. Poe was completely at Finn's mercy.

"Finn," Poe panted, “ _ Por favor _ ”.

Honestly, Finn was having the time of his life teasing his boyfriend, but his body was also boiling with lust. He couldn't wait for Poe to be in his mouth and when he begged, the whole idea of going slow and provocative got lost. He quickly reached for the hem of Poe's pants and underwear, tugging at both of them at once, revealing his throbbing red cock, a drop of pre-cum running down its tip. Finn could feel his mouth water.

“Hmmm, look at you.” Finn said looking directly into Poe's half-lidded eyes. Finn stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of his cock, tortuously slow. Poe was so lost in the sensations Finn was providing him that when he felt his partner's tongue, his whole body shuddered and his hands grabbed Finn's hair, encouraging him when the man finally took his length in his mouth, sucking slowly, taking inch by inch, his eyes never leaving Poe’s as he moaned and tried to say something - just tried, because instead of words, grunts and moans came out.

Finn took his cock out of his mouth for a few moments, dragging his lips to his partner's balls, licking and sucking while using his hand to slide Poe’s cock up and down. Poe felt like he would explode at any moment. His moans got louder and his hands were again lost in his and Finn’s hair. He was getting closer and closer when Finn released his member and broke away from his crotch. Poe was panting and bewildered, as if he’d just woken up from a trance. Finn glared at him, his eyes darker with lust, and grinned, reveling in the way his man looked like. He got up from his knees and sat next to Poe on the couch, having his neck immediately attacked by his boyfriend. 

“Is anyone in a hurry?” Finn asked, a smile appearing on his lips.

“You're driving me completely crazy.” Poe replied, the hot breath at the foot of Finn's ear making him squirm. But Finn wouldn’t give up control that easily. With a brief movement, he removed his pants and still in his underwear he sat on Poe's lap, who never stopped attacking his neck. Once again he brought his lips to Finn's nipples, teasing them with mastery, making Finn hug him tightly, his fingers tangled in Poe's curls, pulling and caressing, heavy moans filling the room as Finn started rubbing their erections together.

It was only then that Poe realized that Finn was still somewhat dressed. He smiled as he shook his head in disbelief. His hands, which were on Finn's back holding him tightly, went down to Finn's ass and left a slap on the spot. The dark-skinned man jumped on Poe's lap and looked down into his boyfriend's eyes.

“There's too much fabric on you.” Said Poe.

“Yeah?”

“Do I have to ask you to take these off too?”

Finn said nothing, just pecked his partner's lips. The lack of response made the last drop of sanity evaporate from Poe, and with a sudden movement he grabbed the hem of Finn's underwear with both hands and pulled them down. He couldn't wait any longer to feel himself inside Finn again, and all that slow teasing had already reached its limit.

Finn laughed, a lighthearted and lustful laugh of satisfaction for having his boyfriend totally at his mercy. He propped himself up on his knees and finished taking off his boxers, throwing it behind him in a theatrical way, while running his hands over his body and swinging his hips from side to side suggestively, giving a little show to Poe, who consumed by desire, forced his boyfriend to sit on his lap again, pulling him by the scruff of the neck for another lascivious kiss. His lips parted and his tongue explored Finn's mouth bravely, in such hunger that made his cock throb, longing for contact again.

Poe put his arms around Finn and turned him at once to their side, laying his partner on the couch and quickly hovered over him, caressing Finn's entire body, starting with light kisses on the jaw, going up to his ear, going down around the neck, his collarbones.

Poe studied every inch of coffee-colored skin and the expressions of the man below him, who was panting, moaning and trembling, unable to react, being slowly provoked, thus proving his own medicine. But Finn was feeling particularly proud that early evening, so he pulled lightly on Poe's curls, encouraging him to go faster.

As soon as he felt the fingers run through his hair, Poe looked into Finn's eyes and held his wrists with mild strength, placing them above Finn's head. Poe smirked and whispered, his tongue hovering over his partner's abdomen:

“Is anyone in a hurry?”

Finn answered one with a long moan, his entire body shaking.

“Shhhh.” Poe said, kissing Finn's taut, ripped abdomen. Seeing Finn in that state made him so happy that he even laughed a little. “Let me take care of you.”

Poe reached Finn's navel and kissed around the place and went down, sucked a spot very close to his crotch, which made his partner whimper again, his belly rising and falling violently with breaths uneven with anticipation. Poe simply ignored his boyfriend's erection and continued kissing around it, which Finn didn't like at all.

“Poooooe.” Finn complained, using his leg to pull Poe's body closer to his. Seeing Finn's face practically in agony caused his boyfriend to stop teasing him, taking his tongue to the other man's balls and moaning as he took one of them in his mouth. Finn almost came right there. “Fuck, Poe,  _ holyfuckingshit- _ ”

His body spasmed, which stopped him even from speaking, moaning so loudly he felt even a bit embarrassed. Poe continued to explore Finn's balls, licking and sucking, until he got up and ran into the bedroom in the dimly lit candlelight, grabbing the small bottle of lube from the headboard and running back to the couch. He found Finn already with his legs wide open and his hands crossed behind his head, looking completely relaxed. Poe could spend hours and hours kissing every part of that man's body, each kiss thanking the Universe or any higher being responsible for creating such a majestic work.

Poe felt his face heat up as he noticed his boyfriend looking back at him, the desire in his eyes. This awoke him from the trance, making him go back to the couch, positioning himself between Finn's legs and putting a bit of lubricant on his fingers, aligning himself to Finn's entrance and going straight to the point, putting two fingers at once , although he made slow movements back and forth. The man in front of him hissed, moaned, and pulled his own hair, and bit his lower lip so hard that it would easily leave a mark. Poe couldn't wait any longer. He applied lubricant to his own member and climbed on top of Finn, placing his head in the curve between the neck and shoulder of the other man, while he pushed into him, slowly and pleasantly, making all the effort he could to not reach his peak right then. When Finn gave him permission to move, Poe did, but so slowly Finn thought he was scared. He held his boyfriend's face in both hands and pulled him into a kiss, as slow as the movement of Poe's hips. It was so disconcerting, so sexy.

As Poe increased the speed of his movements, Finn kissed him harder, until Poe let out a groan so loud that his whole face clenched. Finn stopped kissing him, taking a short distance from the brunette's face so that he could look at him as carefully as possible. Once again, Poe felt he could explode, and he felt he couldn't hold on for much longer.

“Babe.” Finn started, breathing hard. “I love you, but if you don't start touching me now, I think I will attack you.”

Poe, who looked into Finn's eyes with his own half-closed eyes, his lower lip swollen and red from Finn biting so much, opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a groan. But he obeyed and took his right hand that was still soiled with lubricant to Finn's cock, touching it the way he knew it would make Finn's eyes roll and his back arch.

About a few minutes later, Finn buried his fingers in Poe's waist while whimpering that he was close to coming, asking Poe fuck him harder, and Poe obeyed him without batting an eye. He wrapped Finn with his free arm and pulled him even closer, taking firm, vigorous thrusts until he announced.

“Finn… _Dios mio_ , Finn!”

“Come with me, babe.” Finn said firmly, although he was a second away from his peak. “You can relax.”

And so, with one last thrust, Poe reached his orgasm as a shock of electricity ran through his body. Finn came soon after, letting out a last strangled moan, dirtying Poe's hand, who united their foreheads, still panting, and opened a sleepy smile. Finn could do nothing but smile back, which made Poe take a last bite on his boyfriend's bottom lip.

After they recovered, cleaned up and dressed properly, Poe and Finn were back on the couch, lying together and wrapped in many covers. The bottle of wine was forgotten on the coffee table as well as their glasses. Poe just took advantage of the moment and the dim, yellowish light of the candles and the fireplace - which had to be lit after their bodies had cooled down - to admire the most beautiful man in the world right in front of him. His fingertips traced each line of Finn's profile, and from time to time he kissed a different spot of the other man's face, just to make sure he was actually real.

“You're making me uncomfortable.” Finn laughed, his voice lower than normal due to sleepiness.

“Yeah, right.” Poe started, and Finn was already laughing. “We just fucked and now that I'm just looking at you you’re embarrassed?”

“Shut up.” Finn replied, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck.

Poe hugged him, stroking Finn's back and his arm around him. While the rain was still falling heavily outside and the wind howled, the two were perfectly warm and snuggled together. Poe's heart skipped a beat when he thought he could do it again, again and again. Spend his whole life like that. But all that matters is right now. And now, the night is just beginning.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Please, feel free to leave comments. Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
